


Be Mine

by Serenity1



Category: BBC Sherlock, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Break Up, Cheating, First Dates, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-20
Updated: 2013-08-20
Packaged: 2017-12-24 03:54:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/935009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenity1/pseuds/Serenity1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock wants to be with John.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not owe BBC Sherlock!
> 
> Forgive me in advance if there is any grammar mistakes or if the characters are a bit OOC...

John had been in bed ever since he had come home last night from Mycroft's, Sherlock observed. He was plying the violin last night when he heard the door slammed. He barely had a glimpsed of John when John had bounded up the stairs and into his room without speaking a word to Sherlock.

Sherlock decided to peek on John as he knocks on his door. There was no answer. Sherlock realizes that the door was unlocked and so, he opened it slowly as he saw that John was in bed, his back turned to him. Sherlock closes the door behind him softly, creeping towards John as he was careful not to wake him.

"Your brother is an arse, did you know that?" Sherlock froze from where he stood as he didn't say anything. "You know what I saw last night?" He asked as he turns in his bed, now looking at Sherlock. "I saw your brother having sex with Lestrade in his dining room," he snapped.

Two months had gone by since John and Mycroft started dating. Sherlock was jealous in his own way as he was in love with the doctor but never acted upon it. However, he was happy for John. As long as he was happy, so was he.

Sherlock knew there was an attraction between Mycroft and Lestrade the first time they saw each other at the crime scene. However, Lestrade was still with his wife by then and he had just divorced her no more than three months ago. Sherlock thought the attraction was there the last time he'd seen the two at the crime scene last month, but he didn't say anything as Mycroft was with John and Mycroft had went to the crime scene to see John.

"Did they saw you?" Sherlock asked curiously.

John laughed remembering their faces, "Lestrade tried to explain as he and Mycroft tried to come after me as I ran. Lestrade wasn't suppose to be there that night, but he needed to see Mycroft about a case," he said as Sherlock's raised an eyebrow.

Sherlock was now sitting in the bed beside John, "what sort of case?" He asked.

There was a ping in Sherlock's jacket, "that case," John mutters.

\---------------

It was an awkward moment as John and Sherlock arrives at the scene. Lestrade leads them to the bodies as Sherlock begun to do his deduction.

There was silence between the three until John couldn't take it anymore. "You went to Mycroft last night for this?" He asked.

Lestrade winced, "It was another body we found and it was one of Mycroft's men. So I went over there," he said.

"You think it was a connection to this?" John asked.

"It is," Sherlock replies before Lestrade could.

"Look John...." Lestrade began.

John shook his head furiously, "I don't want to hear it," he said.

"John, just listen then, please? Last night was a mistake. I just wanted him to talk and then one lead to another. I'm sorry, John, really, I am," Lestrade said.

John snorted, "It looked like you were enjoying yourself last night," he said.

"John..." Lestrade began.

"For two months with Mycroft, I never had sexual intercourse with him," John began as he saw Sherlock shudder and he made a mental note to apologize to him later. John saw Lestrade's eyes widened, "sure I gave him blow jobs and other sexual activities, but that was it, nothing more. I hope your happy with him, Lestrade, because you ruined a relationship that could had progress more," John said angrily as he turns around and left the crime scene before the two men could say anything.

\-----------

It was almost evening when Sherlock returned home that day. When he enters the room, he found John watchimg telly. "Have you've been here the whole day?" He asked.

John huffed, "no. I went grocery shopping and had another row with the machine," he said as Sherlock held his laughter. "After that incident in the store, I came home and then took a walk in the park. I ran into a buddy of mine, Bill Murray, he was going to see Mike so I spoke with the two of them for awhile. After that I came home and here I am," he said.

"After you left, Lestrade was concerned. Did you look at your phone?" Sherlock asked.

"Yes," John replied. There were four texts from Leatrade, one from Mycroft. John deleted them without reading any of it.

"Are you going to be alright?" Sherlock asked as he was sitting on the couch.

"I don't know, Sherlock, I just don't know..."

\-----------

Days went into months as it became normal routine to everyone. It was until one day Sherlock had blurted out, "let's go out on a date."

John had stopped typing in his laptop as he looks at Sherlock, "what?" He asked surprised."I reserved a table for us for tomorrow night. It's for a case," Sherlock lied.John frowned as he looks at Sherlock and nodded, "I'm free tomorrow," he said and Sherlock smiled.

Tomorrow night came and John was surprised, he thought they were going to Angelo's, but they were going to a restaurant called: 1 Lombard Street Restaurant. John knew about this restaurant and Mycroft had told him once that it was very expensive to go in there and it was a high-end class. He didn't went there with Mycroft, but they drove pass it at least once or twice.

They entered the restaurant and it was Sherlock who spoke to the waiter. "A table for two under the name of Sherlock Holmes," Sherlock said.

"Ah, Mr. Holmes! Of course, right this way please," the waiter said as they were lead to a private area. The two sat down as the waiter smiled, "Your sever will be here shortly, here are your menu's," the waiter said smiling as he gave them the menu's then he left.

A minute later, a lady came being their waitress.. "My name is Cynthia and I will be your waitress for this evening, shall we get started on drinks?" She asked with a smile as she took out a notepad.

"Rose, Le Secret Cotes du Provence 2010," Sherlock replies smoothly making John's eyes widened.

"Ah, perfect. We only have the bottle, is that alright with you?" Cynthia asked.

"Yes and can we have two glasses of waters?" Sherlock asked.

"Of course Mr. Holmes, I will be back," Cynthia replies and she left.

John turns to look at Sherlock, "This is a French restaurant?" He hissed.

Sherlock looks at him, "Oh, you don't know how to speak French," he said as John glares. "Well, no worries, I'll order for you," he said.

"Wait, what?" John asked.

"I'll order for you, don't you trust me?" Sherlock asked.

"Yes of course I do," John said nodding. After two minutes, their drinks arrived and Sherlock orders their meals as the waitress left with a smile. "So, about this case, what are we doing here?" John asked.

"Well, you see John, um, there is no case," Sherlock replies lamely.

John stares bugged-eyed at him, "What?"

Sherlock shifted, "Well, this is a real date, between you and me," he explains.

"Oh..." John said slowly.

"You're not mad, are you?" Sherlock asked.

"No, I'm not. I'm just surprised, that's all," John said slowly.

"I wasn't sure about doing this since you might be pissed at Mycroft still," Sherlock said.

"Why would that...?" John began but his eyes widened, "since when?" He asked.

"A few months," Sherlock admitted.

"Why didn't you said anything?" John asked.

"I didn't want to scare you off," Sherlock replies.

"You won't," John said shaking his head, "I've been with you for about 3 years now, 6 if you include the fall," John said.

Sherlock nods as he looks at John in the eyes, "John Watson, will you be mine?"

"Oh god, yes..."

The two men laughed and smiled at each other knowing they will always be friends no matter what.

**Author's Note:**

> How'd you like the one-shot? I gotten the idea yesterday morning when I woken up from sleep. Couldn't stop writing it. Hope you all like it!


End file.
